


Kissing Lessons

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Boy Otabek Altin, Beka likes to play games, Cunt, First Time, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Yuri is a spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: Obviously Otabek is the right choice to tutor Yuri over the summer. He's such a good boy!





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitealyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitealyn/gifts).



> Happy Babelentine’s <3
> 
> for two very babely years now kawaiilo-ren & I have chosen a theme for a vday exchange--check out her gorgeous art for the theme ~kissing lessons~ right [here](https://djdaddybek.tumblr.com/post/170882453895/kawaiilo-ren-happy-valentines-3-last-year)

“Otabek will be a good influence on Yura,” Yakov says. “He’s a grown up.”

Lilia drums her manicured nails on her teacup, lips pursed, “He has that motorbike.”

“But Yura listens to him. He’s the perfect choice.”

Still, Lilia’s jaw is set. “The exhibition--”

“It’s just a temporary tutor, for the summer, Lilia. Two months,” Yakov grumbles, his vacation dreams in jeopardy. “You cannot always be there.”

She shrugs one shoulder up, “I worry. That’s all.”

He sits back in his chair just as Potya jumps into his lap, purring. Lilia is impossible. As if falling two more months behind in his schooling would matter when Yura has never cared for school. As if she has ever succeeded in separating the boy from his phone long enough to teach him a single formula. And what’s more--Yuri doesn’t need to know. And what’s worse--he knows that he doesn’t need to know. Who would pin down a fairy mid-flight to scold him on his arithmetic? He’d had the same problem with Viktor. But Lilia cares too deeply.

“You were my tutor, once,” she says, face tilted away so only her sharp lines show.

Ah. So that’s it. “Otabek’s a good boy,” he says. “Not like me.”

“No one could be as bad as you were, Yakov.”

“You helped.”

She holds his gaze, a corner of her mouth twitching up, then sips her tea. “Fine,” she says. “Bring him here. Maybe he’ll have more luck. You’re right, the boy hangs on his every word.”

Yakov grins, surprised. “It’s true. Yuratchka might accidentally learn something.”

* * *

The kitten whines when Otabek throws the heavy novel down on the bed in front of him. “But, Beka--” he says, kicking his long, bare legs in the air.

“I promise it’s cool. It’s Russian.”

Yuri scrunches his nose. “I know it’s _Russian_. I wanna learn other things.”

“Like what?” Arms crossed at the foot of the bed while the kitty hums, lying on his tummy, tracing the book’s edges with a pretty finger.

“I dunno,” he says, golden lashes low. Kick kick, go his bruised feet. His cheeks are pink.

“Math?” Otabek asks.

“No, not math,” Yuri mumbles. He crosses his slender ankles, red anklet frayed at the edges.

“Science?” Otabek asks.

“Beka--” so stern, “You know what I want to learn.”

“ _Hn_ ,” Otabek arches an eyebrow and takes his time trailing his eyes down the kitty’s body like he’s thinking about it. “Trying to get me in trouble?”

Yuri groans and hides his face in his arms. “I want you,” he says, muffled.

“I know,” Otabek says. “You’re very silly.”

“Nu uh,” the kitty says, still muffled.

“And you’re spoiled. Someone’s gotta stand up to you.”

“I am not!” Yuri lifts his head, blowing the hair from his face with a huff.

Otabek’s not convinced. The kitty looks the part of a spoiled brat with his hair in a crown braid, and his room at Lilia’s is a mess of shopping bags and new clothes flung on the ground, posh crumpled water bottles and stacks of comics, a VR headset and a vanity piled high with makeup and jewelry. “Who bought you all this?”

“I did,” a stubborn lift of the pretty chin. “I’m not the Russian fairy anymore, Beka. I’m the Russian _prince_.”

“So you bought me, too, didn’t you?” Otabek asks, ignoring the kitty’s pride in his new nickname. Yuri’s glossy lips fall open, shocked. “Ordered Yakov to come down to Almaty and buy you a boyfriend.”

“Beka, stop!” Yuri whines, rolling onto his back. He covers his face with his hands. “I don’t like this game. M’ not spoiled, either.”

“Then what are you?”

The hands fall weightless as leaves on either side of his blond head as Yuri looks up at him upside down. “In love,” he says.

“You shouldn’t throw that word around, Yura.”

But the kitty just stretches his long limbs, languid, and says, “I just wanna get fucked by my tutor all summer.”

Otabek growls. The brat is overconfident, like he knows Beka’s weakness for mean, little sluts. He supposes he hasn’t hidden it well. “Aren’t you a little young?”

Yuri hums, sitting up on one skinny arm to quirk an eyebrow at him. “I was younger when I sucked your cock.”

“I thought I swore you to secrecy.” All that dark makeup the kitty had been wearing, body all flushed pink after the exhibition. He had slinked into the shower hoping to get fucked, then, too--his painted eyes lowered, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Poor kitty ended up on his knees, putting on his second big show of the night.

“I didn’t tell anyone!”

“You just told me.”

“ _Beka_ , stop playing. Come here.”

Otabek sits carefully on the very edge of the bed, with his hands in his jacket pockets. He can see out the window into the garden, hazy with afternoon sunlight, buzzing with dragonflies. He frowns down at the novel he brought. A favorite. It’s never going to get read, he knows that. Then Yuri’s draping himself over Otabek’s back, warm and supple. “Come here for real,” he purrs in his ear.

“No,” Otabek untangles himself, holding onto the kitten’s wrists tight as he turns from the window to look at him. The kitty’s pouting--or else he’s doing a good job pretending to pout--testing Otabek’s grip on his wrists. But Otabek’s good at pretending, too, and more patient. He doesn’t let go. “Even if I did what you wanted, you’d just want something else from me. There’s no pleasing you, babydoll,” he says.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow, “Maybe we should play a game where you have to do whatever I tell you.”

“That’s not a game, kitten. That’s my life.”  

It makes Yuri giggle and duck his head, shy. He slips onto Otabek’s lap, hanging onto his shoulders with his little paws, all red around the wrists from Otabek’s grip. His black silk shorts ride up high and his shirt is so thin Otabek can see right through to his pretty gumdrop nipples, peaked and sweet pink. Otabek shoves his hands back in his pockets.

“Are you done being silly, yet?” Yuri asks, getting in Otabek’s face with those big, fairy green eyes.

“You’re the silly one.”

The kitty pushes him down flat on his back with a little growl. Then, all at once, his eyes go soft and sad, “Do you really not want me?” The way he says it makes Otabek’s heart swell--like it’s possible that this could ever be true.

“Kitten, it’s not like that.”

That’s enough for Yuri, who chirps happily and sets about arranging Otabek to his liking, like a lifesize doll. He places one of Otabek’s hands on either side of his waist. Then he pauses, overcome by doubt again, pouting down at him with his full, pink bottom lip pushed out as far as it will go. “So you _do_ want me?” he asks in a tiny voice. Otabek squeezes him, hard, until he squeaks.

“Yura,” Otabek uses his most serious voice. “Listen, this is the truth. I know I look tough, but I’m really just a good guy. I don’t know how I got caught up in this.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. He gets another tight squeeze as punishment.

“I told you to listen, brat,” Otabek growls, then he sighs. “I mean, what we did in Barcelona--that was my very first blowjob.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’ve never even kissed a boy before.”

“You’re such a fucking liar.”

“I’m sorry, baby, but I can’t be your sexy summertime tutor.”

Yuri narrows his eyes. Otabek glares back, calloused fingers dipping under the kitten’s shirt to scratch over his warm, smooth skin. Then, all at once, the kitty’s expression clears--a student who solved the problem just by staring at it long enough. He hums, “That’s okay. I can be the teacher.”

“What do _you_ know about kissing?”

“Lots.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm, I practice all the time.”

“With who?” Otabek asks, voice dark, lips twisted, heart drumming in his ears.

Yuri laughs at him. “With my _bear_ , Beka.” He climbs off Otabek’s lap to hang off the edge of the bed, leaving Otabek to prop up on an arm and watch his chubby little ass wiggle. “Here he is!” the kitty says brightly, falling back onto the mattress with the bear Otabek had given him--wordless and dizzy with loss--at the airport in Barcelona. “See? I don’t need to _buy a boyfriend_ , you already gave me one. And he’s nicer than you.”

The kitty wraps his arms around the bear and kisses it with a sweet little peck. He looks over at Otabek, lips curling, devilish, “See? Kissing’s easy. You’ll learn quick.” Then he drops his eyes closed and kisses his bear deeper, moaning sweetly as he opens his lips, putting on a little kitty show. The kitty loves to put on shows. By the time he pulls away with a shivery sigh, Otabek can hear his heart in his ears again, and the room is too hot. Yuri licks his lips and smiles at him, stretching out long on the bed beside Otabek. He holds out the bear, “Now you try.”

Otabek grabs the kitten’s wrist instead and tugs him close, holding his head between his hands as he kisses him slow and hungry. He sinks his teeth into those plush lips. He keeps his eyes cracked, watching Yuri melt in his arms, his little paws curling around Otabek’s biceps. But at the first brush of that clever kitty tongue against his own Otabek pulls back. “Like that?” he asks.

Yuri blinks at him, breathless and lost, “What?”

“Was that good? It’s my first time.”

The kitten huffs and pushes him flat on his back, crawling into his lap again, his favorite spot. “Stop fucking with me,” Yuri tells him and cuffs his cheek with his little paw. Then he crashes their lips together, biting down with a growl. It’s all teeth and tongue in hot rush, and the kitten’s wild hips rolling in Otabek’s lap.

“You don’t kiss like a teacher, sweetheart,” Otabek tells him, between bites. “You kiss like a desperate little slut.”

“You don’t kiss like a fucking virgin,” Yuri says. Otabek grabs a handful of messy braided hair and pulls it back, rough, sitting up to suck his way down his kitty’s bare neck.

“You do,” Otabek says, just before his lips close around one of those hard, baby pink nipples, teasing it through the fabric of Yuri’s threadbare shirt. The kitten’s claws sink into his hair, scratching hard. Otabek gives him a finger to suck on as he rolls a gumdrop nipple between his teeth. But it’s useless--the kitty can hardly suck he’s so busy moaning. Otabek tips him flat on his back, the novel falling to the floor with a thud, and he reclaims those moany lips, asking between kisses, “Am I doing good, babydoll?”

“Mm, you’re okay.”

It makes him laugh, his sweet, stubborn thing all flushed beneath him. Otabek leans back to peel Yuri’s silky shorts down his long legs. His pretty kitty’s got the tiniest thong on--black silk, too, stretched across his narrow hips, and Otabek knows he’ll never recover from the surprise--black silk’s always gonna mean Yura, to him, from now on. When he finally tears his eyes away to look up, Yuri, usually so bold, is clutching his teddy bear to his chest. Otabek pulls on its leg, but Yuri hangs on tight, hiding his face in its fur so just his big, green eyes blink up at him.

“Are you two gonna teach me a new kind of kissing?” Otabek asks, fingers trailing down from the bear, down the kitten’s tight tummy, to pluck the string of his panties. “Or does the bear wanna watch?”

He doesn’t expect an answer, but to his surprise a little kitten paw comes down to catch Otabek by the chin, dragging him up for a long, sweet kiss that curls Otabek’s toes, all sugar and giggles from the kitty with the bear trapped between them. Otabek has to stop him when he sucks the tip of his tongue, groaning. The little slut has this natural gift for finding his soft spots.

“What’s wrong, Beka?” Now it’s Yuri’s turn to tease him. “Are you done learning?”

“No, sweetheart,” Otabek palms his cock through his jeans, willing himself to last through this kitty show, “Show me something new with your silly bear.”

“Hm,” Yuri thinks about it, bottom lip caught in his teeth. He trails one gorgeous little foot up Otabek’s chest and back down. Otabek expects the kitty to show him a blowjob, like the one he got from him after they eye fucked on the ice in Barcelona. Instead, Yuri untangles his legs from around Otabek and rolls onto his hands and knees, chubby ass in the air as he puts the bear’s button nose right up against his honeypot, rubbing that soft snout between his cheeks with a pretty moan.

“Kitten,” Otabek scolds, when he finds his voice. “That’s dirty.”

Yuri looks over his shoulder, mouth swollen strawberry red with kisses. “Beka, you have to,” he says. “My bear does it all the time.”

Otabek must black out for a second cause when he comes to the bear is hitting the opposite wall, and he’s dragging the kitty’s tiny panties down with his teeth.

The kitty wails, “My bear!”

His fingers dig into the soft peach cheeks as he spreads him open. Yuri rocks back against the first swipe of his tongue, eager for it, so Otabek tells him, “Good boy. Show me what you want.”

“Mm, _I’m_ ‘sposed to be the teacher,” Yuri moans, but his legs spread wider for that kind of talk, and he fucks himself back against the tip of Otabek’s tongue--little cunt too tight at first, but soon the pretty pink pussy is shiny with spit and the tip slips right inside.

“Beka!” The kitty comes, walls squeezing his tongue tight, and Otabek pushes in deeper afterward, when the kitty is shivery and weak on his knees. It’s like heaven. Otabek’s still in his jacket and jeans with this pretty thing left in just his thin shirt--and that’s hitched up high above his nipples. He grabs the kitten’s slim hips and fucks him back on his tongue, until those too tight walls spread for him, just like the kitten’s pretty legs.

“I wanna fuck you, kitty,” Otabek tells him, replacing his tongue with a finger pushed in so deep the kitten falls forward onto his elbows with a yowl. “Are you gonna teach me how?”

“Ngh, Beka--” the kitten’s blond head is buried in his arms, and his hair is falling loose from its braids, tickling his bright red ears. “I don’t know how--” He picks his head up to peek over his shoulder, all strawberry lips and wet eyes, “I’ve never--”

Otabek hums, a little honesty is nice every now and then. He slips his finger free from that hot little vice. “I have, baby. I can teach you.” Yuri whines, tilting his ass up like a cat in heat, already missing that finger. But Otabek swats his ass and says, “Take my clothes off, first, sweetheart.”

The little prince struggles to obey. It’s hard to stand up on those shaky legs, and while Otabek’s jacket is heavy with chains and studs, Yuri is too reverent to let it drop to the ground. He lays it on the bed, instead, extra careful. It’s too precious to watch. Otabek distracts himself fishing the packet of lube from his wallet, then lifts his arms as Yuri strips off his shirt. He looks so good fussing over Otabek clothes, so cute, so perfect for him--Otabek can’t wait any more. He grabs him around the waist and tosses him back on the bed, pushing his legs up to fold him over easily, grinding his cock, still trapped in denim, against the kitty’s ass while he gasps for breath. He plays with Yuri’s nipples with one hand, fingers spread across his narrow chest to rub those gumdrops until the strawberry mouth falls open for kisses.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Otabek asks against his lips, “Mm, don’t answer yet.” He leaves the kitty’s legs tangled around his waist while he unhooks the heaviest chain from his jacket, slipping it around Yuri’s smooth tummy instead. He hisses at the kiss of metal against his hot skin, but Otabek doesn’t give him time to whine about it, dragging him up by the chain to sitting so he can finally pull off that shirt. “You look like a little whore now, baby,” he murmurs against the kitty’s ear. “You should wear this for all your lessons.”

“I can keep it?” Yuri asks, shyly, finally finding his voice.

“Of course, kitten. It fits you perfect.”

Yuri giggles and stretches out, silly again, showing off how the chain rides low on his hips, just above the tip of his pretty pink cock.

Otabek strips off his jeans and boxers in a rush, cock heavy as it springs free. He bites the packet of lube open, eyes never leaving his little angel as he slicks himself up. “Come sit in my lap, baby,” Otabek tells him, sitting up near the headboard. Yuri crawls toward him, naked in that chain like some heavy metal fever dream. He has the kitten turn around, guiding him backward onto his lap by the chain. He smears the head of his cock all over that honeypot until it’s a sticky mess. “Go ahead, baby, teach me how you fuck a big cock with such a tiny a little cunt.”

Yuri whines, “ _Beka--_ ” but drops his little pussy down tease the head, just barely letting himself stretch around it before he pulls back. Otabek can only take so much of this game before he grabs the chain and tugs down, cock sliding in deep so the kitten squeals, his lovely back arching.

“Like that, baby?” Otabek twists his hand around the chain, setting the kitten’s pace. “I didn’t know you were so brave, pretty boy, just taking it all at once.”

His kitten moans, “S’too much.” He does his very best to keep his hips tilted up for every thrust, sweat shining on his smooth skin.

“You’re so good at this babydoll,” Otabek whispers, letting his lips brush against the nape of the kitty’s neck. “I’ve got so much to learn from you, sweet thing.” He laps at his skin, licking up salt and drinking in the kitten’s helpless noises as his cock pushes in deeper, and Yuri’s moans turn from high, breathy _Ah! Beka_ s to low _Oh God_ s. He can’t last long--the kitten’s too tight, and he’s been dreaming of this for too long. He tries to hold off, but Yuri says, “Fill me up, oh god, _please_ \--” and Otabek can’t stop himself from coming deep in the kitty’s cunt, hiding his face against his neck. He’s gotta teach his kitten patience, and how to be good. He’s got to teach him not to be such a greedy puss, and how to fuck quiet, for when his coaches come back. He’s got two months to teach him everything he knows. And Otabek might learn something, too.


End file.
